Outlaws
The term Outlaw applied to a wide variety of rogues who existed outside the recognized legal systems such as the All Union, Holy Order or their member states. While not all are typically engaged in criminal activity, the vast majority are. Pirates, smugglers, and thieves are all forms of Outlaws. While outlaws are almost universally feared throughout Shiva, the morals of various Outlaws varied wildly. Some would descend on unsuspecting planets raping and pillaging while others were content to go their way and not cause any trouble unless confronted. Some were murderous psychopaths while others would go out of their way to leave normal people alone. While Outlaws can be found in every corner of Shiva, the greatest concentration of them is in the North Kingdom. The area's history as a buffer zone between the All Union in the West and the Holy Order in the east created a culture of lawlessness where Outlaws were able to easily enjoy the freedom they crave. Outlaw Kings When an outlaw manages to gain sufficient power, wealth, and/or notoriety where they are able to control entire sectors they are recognized as Outlaw Kings. Known Outlaws and Outlaw Gangs The Wild Bunch Lead by the legendary Outlaw King Eddwar Teeg, the Wild Bunch were arguably the most infamous outlaws in recent history. Their adventures were many and they were said to have visited every corner of the Universe. The Wild Bunch was doggedly pursued by the SENTINEL Veteran Legion and Eddwar Teeg and Captain Solo met in battle many times. However the Veteran Captain was never able to capture Teeg. The Wild Bunch ended up stealing a Jehdan gunship which they christened the Albatross which would serve them for years. The Princes of Peril A pair of veterans from Jehdan conflict known as the Perilian Revolt, the Prince Brothers Vince and Joe were a thorn in the side of the Jehdan Imperial Guard and even managed to defy SENTINEL. Using a modified C-564 Charger called the General Ren (named for the Perilian hero who lead the revolt), they operated as pirates and smugglers. Their mortal enemy was the corrupt noble Count Gogg who took over the Perilian sector after the War. Gogg had a Jehdan Imperial Guard officer called Colonel Bosco in his pocket and he would mobilize his forces against the Princes on numerous occasions. The failure of the elite Guardsmen to catch a pair of "bumpkin outlaws" served as an embarrassment for them for years. The Grinning Pirates The successors of the original Parro Gang, the Grinning Pirates were formed when the Selakin brute Wylie betrayed Jaxx Parro and seemingly murdered her and absconded with her ship, the Red Jewel. Under Wylie, the Grinning Pirates gained a fearsome reputation and were regarded as an up and coming threat by SENTINEL. After attacking the private yacht of an elven princess and capturing her and her handmaids, the Grinning Pirates were confronted by John Duke who killed Wylie as well as half the Big 4 and made off with the Red Jewel (which he would later rechristen the Rocco II). The surviving Grinning Pirates regrouped around Wylie's first mate Nemo and his sister Dorna, but the group never managed to reclaim the power and notoriety they had under Wylie. This group would be decimated again when the very NOT dead Jaxx Parro came looking for revenge on Wylie and to reclaim her ship. The Magnificent 7 One of, if not THE most famous Outlaw Band in Shiva, the Magnificent 7 gained universal attention when they defeated the God King Crash. Composed of three sarans (John Duke, Kara and Cain), two fairies (Thuro Al'Baster and Bellona El'Judi) and three humans(Hefe and Bruno Logan and June Hammer), the eponymous 7 are all recognized by SENTINEL as S-Class threats (the 8th member, June Hammer, is a normal human), and two of the members, John and Cain, are able to access SS-Class power in their Oversaran forms. Nearly all of them had bounties on their heads issued by the All Union, and upon coming together as a group SENTINEL regarded their capture with maximum priority. In the time since the fall of the Holy Order, the group were blamed for the destruction of 4 private armies, 7 criminal organizations, and have brought about the collapse of 3 states. The Magnificent 7 traverse the Universe in the modified C-564C Charger, the Rocco II. The Parro Gang When Jaxx Parro returned from seeming death many enemies crawled out of the woodwork looking for her. Chief among these was Lovelace Adora, younger sister of Parro's former employer Duke Valentine who she killed after a long vendetta. Looking for revenge, Adora used her family's connections to recall the disgraced Imperial Guard General Kang and place him in charge of a state of the art Jehdan Battleship called the Hand of Vengeance. At the time Parro was acting at the behest of a demonic spirit possessing her to open up a portal to the dead dimension known as Limbo so it could enter Shiva from there. During the pursuit, the Hand of Vengeance was damaged and Adora left the Guardsmen manning it to die at the hands of the fearsome creatures of Limbo. The crew was saved by Parro, who used the Hand of Vengeance to help the Magnificent 7 defeat the demonic spirit that had been possessing her. Afterwards the crew were so enamored with Parro's charisma that they abandoned the Imperial Guard and became the new Parro Gang. The Parro Gang's control of the Hand of Vengeance (now called the Patrick III) instantly made them one of the most dangerous Outlaw Gangs in the Universe. The Red Brotherhood The Brotherhood was a large mercenary company founded by the powerful warrior Kevan, known more commonly by his title the Red Hawk. Kevan was highly ambitious with dreams of running his own empire and built up a fearsome reputation as a warlord operating out of the border worlds between the North and West Kingdoms. He managed to draw many powerful warriors to his side, some of whom would go on to gain great fame throughout the Universe. Among these was a fighter called Amra who would lead the Red Brotherhood's Assault Company but go on to become the Doomsday Captain of SENTINEL. Another was Rico who would go on to become the Outlaw King Lord Gold. Even these warriors were not enough to save him though and he was eventually defeated and killed in battle by Captain Solo of SENTINEL and the Brotherhood members not captured would splinter apart soon afterward. Trivia - During their millennia long cold war, the Holy Order and All Union would both foster the power of various outlaws to circumvent each other. More often than not though, enterprising outlaws would take advantage of both sides becoming rich by playing them off each other.